


Conjugal Visit

by radioactivesaltghoul



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Being the last Jedi comes with a lot of perks. For example, nobody questions Rey when she brings a bag full of equipment to come visit her accidental husband in prison.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 130
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange, Reylo Pegging Fics, The Sub!Ben Collection





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



Getting married had come about when there was a miscommunication about what the now-rebuilt New Republic should do with Kylo Ren. There had been a lot of radio interference when Rey commed General Organa to inform her that she’d arrested him. Somehow, “Kylo Ren is under arrest and we’re on our way back to Chandrila to bring him to justice” had become “Kylo Ren is undressed and we’re on our way back to Chandrila to beg him to touch us.”

Rey hadn’t known that the General had a romantic streak until they were halfway through the wedding ceremony. Either that, or she was just so blindsided at the thought of her son getting married that she’d disregarded all other context clues.

Informing her new mother-in-law that no, she wanted to throw her new husband in prison, not marry him had been the most awkward conversation of Rey’s life. Leia had looked so crushed that Rey didn’t have the heart to demand to annul the marriage immediately. She hasn’t had the heart since then to inform Leia that she and Ben (he’d discarded the name “Kylo Ren” as soon as he gave himself up for arrest) are not secretly in love and pretending otherwise to keep up appearances.

Besides, if she’s being honest, it gives her an excuse to make sure he’s still okay. Due to fear of his strength in the Force, he’s been placed in a heavily guarded prison with Force-nulling ysalamiri surrounding his cell. It makes everyone except Rey feel safer, but she’s never been sure of the best way to say “We’re bonded in the Force and having him cut off from it hurts me.”

It takes six months to convince the New Republic to get rid of the ysalamiri surrounding his cell. “He’s a model prisoner,” Rey argues. “I can vouch for him. He doesn’t want to escape. He wants to pay the price for his crimes.”

“She does know him best,” Ben’s defense attorney says. “He’s shown no desire to escape, even to be with his wife.”

Rey winces at the reminder that they’re married. It’s getting more and more difficult to pretend that she doesn’t have feelings for Ben, but he’s shown no sign of reciprocating those feelings. Having to spend a rather tense hour once a week is difficult enough without having a rejection hanging over them.

He hasn’t shown any desire to fight for his own release. Rey suspects it’s because he thinks he deserves to be imprisoned forever. She’ll fight tooth and nail to get him released, but it’s difficult to do so when he acts like he doesn’t want to leave. She’s _almost_ okay with it; she’s not sure how likely it is that he’d want to stick around if they weren’t forced to spend an hour together each week for their “conjugal visit.” Never mind that half of said visits are spent making painfully awkward small talk so that they can avoid talking about where things stand between them.

“My client listens to his wife,” Ben’s attorney adds. “And if the hero of the New Republic says he doesn’t want to escape, then we’re safe.”

“It’s uncomfortable for Rey and myself as well,” Leia adds. “The Force-nulling power of the ysalamiri affects all Force-sensitive individuals, not just prisoners.” With two of the biggest names in the galaxy arguing for him, the panel of judges give in to their request.

Rey can feel it the instant the ysalamiri are removed from the cell. Ben’s presence in her mind hits her like a sledgehammer, and she stumbles on her way out of the courtroom. Leia fares a little better; she doesn’t share a soul and a braincell with her son. “Easy there,” she says, helping Rey steady herself. “How do you feel?”

“Like I can finally breathe again,” Rey says.

Leia smiles at her. “I’m happy for you two.” It’s not the first time she’s expressed that sentiment. It hurts no less than the previous times she’s said it.

Rey half expects Ben to materialize in front of her as soon as she’s alone. He’d known she was trying to get the ysalamiri removed from his cell, and she can feel his relief as soon as he’s free from their power. As soon as they’ve both reassured themselves that the other is still there, he shuts down, leaving Rey feeling alone more than ever.

That night, however, things take a turn.

Rey is no stranger to the lewd thoughts she has about her husband. Fortunately, she’s managed to hide her attraction to him, first because she’d compartmentalized so strongly during the war, and then because he’d been locked away with the ysalamiri. She’s never even entertained the idea that they might be reciprocated.

So that makes it even more shocking when he finally materializes in front of her while she’s brushing her teeth. He’s dripping water all over her fresher, and his hand is wrapped around his cock, working himself furiously. She’s so shocked that she lets the toothbrush slip to the floor as she gasps.

Ben is apparently too wrapped up in his fantasy to realize she’s there. Rey knows she should look away, but she’s too transfixed by the sight to do anything other than memorize it in silence. Maybe she should give him his privacy, but she can’t resist the opportunity to add in more details to her own sexual fantasies.

“Fuck,” he gasps, stroking himself harder. “Fuck me. _Rey_.” The fantasy of Rey fucking him must be what does it, because he comes all over her shower a moment later with a groan that still echos in her ears hours later as she’s crawling into bed.

Ben wants her to fuck him. That’s something that’s never crossed her mind, but now that she’s aware how badly he wants that, she knows what she has to do.

There are still four more days until their weekly meeting, giving Rey plenty of time to do her research. The next time she visits him, she arrives with a bag full of equipment. “I’m here to see my husband,” she says to the warden.

She waits for him to ask her about the bag, but he enters the code to allow her past the prison gate without commenting on it. She’s grateful for it; mind-tricking him into letting her past would probably get the ysalamiri back if she was caught.

Ben looks better without the Force-nulling effect. There isn’t much to do in prison; he’s told her that he spends most of his days working out and watching reruns of popular Twi’lek soap operas. Rey is selfishly grateful for this; he hasn’t lost any of his physique, and it shows even when he’s fully dressed.

It’s going to be nice to see his bare chest again. And some other things, if this goes according to plan.

“Feeling better?” she asks, nodding at the empty space where the ysalamiri cages used to hang.

“Loads,” he says. “Rey, you have no idea how difficult it was to be surrounded by those things all the time.”

“I can imagine,” she replies. “It was a relief for me, too, when they were removed.”

He smiles at her. She’s been getting more and more of those as the weeks go on; she spends more time than is probably necessary looking for ways to elicit them. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, too.” He nods at the back slung over her shoulder. “What’s that?”

Rey has rehearsed this multiple times in the last few days, but all words fly out of her head as she realizes that they’re actually going to do this. She feels her face heating up as the situation sinks in.

Ben is on his feet, concern written all over his features. “What is it?” he asks, walking over to her. “Are you getting sick?”

She takes a deep breath. “I brought you something,” she says, handing the bag to him.

He takes it, a dubious expression on his face. “What’s in the bag?”

“Open it.”

Ben opens the bag, examining its contents. “What is—oh.” He looks back up at her, his face as red as hers feels. “Rey, what the fuck?”

Oh. Shit. Did she misinterpret something? Maybe he’s not ready to bring his fantasies to life. “I overheard something,” she explains. “Well, saw it, mostly.”

It takes him a minute to get what she’s trying to say. “You were spying on me?” It’s unclear from his tone what he’s thinking.

“It wasn’t on purpose!” She takes a breath, trying not to sound too defensive. “You just appeared in my fresher, asking me to fuck you.”

“Oh.” He looks scared. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Well, clearly I wasn’t too upset about it,” she says, indicating the bag.

There’s a pause as they both try to figure out what to say next. Ben is the one to break first. “So you want to—?”

Rey nods. “Desperately.”

He sucks in a breath. “I never thought you—” He doesn’t need to finish that sentence for Rey to understand what he’s trying to say. Their bond in the Force comes alive around them, so tangible that Rey can practically see the connection.

“There’s a reason I haven’t been fighting to get this marriage annulled,” she admits. “And it’s not because I don’t want to disappoint your mother.”

He winces. “Can we not discuss my mother right now?”

“Fine,” she replies. “I haven’t been fighting to get this marriage annulled because I love you. I don’t want to lose the excuse I have to spend an hour with you every week.”

His gaze softens. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I don’t want to lose this either,” he admits. “I think I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.”

He’s still holding the bag between them, but he drops it as soon as Rey reaches up to kiss him. It’s not a chaste kiss, either; it’s too full of pent-up feelings. It takes approximately three seconds before they’re tugging at each others’ clothing, unable to wait another moment.

Somehow, they manage to stumble to the bed that’s never been used in any of their previous visits. They’re down to their underwear before it occurs to Rey to ask, “Did you mean it when you said you wanted me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” he says. “I’ve thought about having you every possible way I know of.”

The knowledge of how much he wants her makes Rey’s toes curl. “I brought a toy,” she says. “And lube. I want to make you feel good, Ben.” She rolls her hips against his for emphasis. She could probably get off like this, but they only have an hour and she wants to focus on him.

He lets out a garbled curse. “Please,” he sighs, gripping her thighs. “Do whatever you want with me.”

The words send a jolt through Rey’s core. She practically hops off of his lap as she lunges for the bag. “I’ve never done this before,” she explains as she tugs off her undergarments and pulls the harness on, “but I did a lot of research.” She finishes adjusting the harness and looks back up at Ben.

He’s staring at her with a mix of adoration and wonder in his eyes. “How are you even real?” he breathes.

Rey blushes. “I could say the same about you.”

They’re both silent for a moment, taking each other in. “I think you need to be naked for this next part,” Rey says.

“Right. Of course.” By the time Rey has pulled the lube out of the bag, he’s watching her expectantly, one hand gripped around his cock. It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before, but it’s just as distracting as it was in her fresher.

“On your knees,” she commands.

She can feel his anticipation as strongly as she can feel her own. “Tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” she says, kneeling behind him. “I want to make you feel good.”

“You do,” he gasps. “You— _oh._ ”

The HoloNet made it very clear how important foreplay is. Fortunately, Rey is _very_ interested in seeing how quickly she can reduce her husband to a sweaty, panting wreck just by using her tongue. The sheer intimacy of the act makes it even hotter, and she wonders if she could make him come just from this. When she feels him start to relax, she pauses to slide a well-lubed finger inside him.

“Fucking _fuck,_ Rey,” Ben gasps. “You are fucking _unreal_. Stars, I love you so much.”

“Did you ever think about this?” she can’t resist asking. “Me playing with your ass like this.”

“ _Yes_.”

“How does this compare to your fantasies?” she asks, sliding another finger in.

“It doesn’t,” he says. “I didn’t know it was possible to feel this good.”

Hell, _she_ might come from this. She can practically feel an echo of what she’s doing to Ben in her own body. That, combined with the way he’s telling her how good she’s making him feel, is enough to spur on her next words. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

“ _Please_ ,” he whines. Actually _whines._

“Turn over,” she says, needing to see the look on his face as she fucks him.

It takes them a minute to figure out a good position, and then she’s sliding in slowly. “Is this okay?” she asks, watching his face contort in something that is either pain or pleasure. She’s _really_ hoping it’s the latter; she wants to make him come like this.

“It’s perfect,” he replies. Pleasure, then.

“Do you want more?”

“Are you trying to make me beg for it?”

She actually has to think about that one. It’s a rather weighted question for them. “No,” she says. “I just want you to tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

“I can do that,” he promises. “Just—please. Fuck me.”

Stars, he’s beautiful like this.

She takes it slowly at first. Just a few shallow thrusts as his body adjusts to the toy. When he regains his breath enough to babble about how good he feels right now, she takes it as a sign to fuck him harder.

Fucking _fuck,_ she might actually come from this.

If she didn’t know how close he was to coming because of how deeply they’re connected to him in the Force, she’d know from the way he’s nearly incoherent. She want to come as well. He just needs a little more to get him there.

“Are you ready to come?” she asks.

She’s not even sure he’s heard her; she sounds so breathless. But then he says, “Yes, _please,_ please let me come,” and she knows he just needs that last bit of stimulation.

She reaches for his cock, but she barely needs to touch it before they’re _both_ coming. Rey doesn’t even realize that she’s speaking until she comes down enough to hear her own voice babbling about how much she loves him. 

She pulls out gingerly, then scrambles to drop the harness on the floor so that she can crawl next to him on the bed, disregarding all of the cum splattered over his chest and stomach as she pulls him into an embrace. “I can’t believe how long we’ve waited to do this,” he murmurs once he’s caught his breath. “Not specifically you fucking me. Any of this.”

“I know,” she replies. “I didn’t think you wanted me like this, and I didn’t want to make the situation even more...difficult.”

“Mm. How much time do we have left?”

Rey looks up to glance at the chrono on the wall. “Not nearly enough.”

“Can you petition to get us more than an hour per week?” he asks, pulling her even closer.

“How about we work together to get you out of here for good?” she counters. “Your attorney thinks she can get you out on good behavior if you actually look like you want to try.”

“I didn’t think that you’d want to see me if you didn’t have to,” he admits quietly.

Idiot. They’re both idiots. “Of course I want to see you,” she says. “We’re married. I never want to leave you again.”

She can feel the hope bloom in his chest at her words. “I’ll do it,” he says. “I want more than just a single visit each week.”

Hope is blooming in her chest, too. “Until then,” she whispers. “What do you think about testing the limits of the Force bond, now that the ysalamiri are gone?”

He laughs. “Sure, I’ll indulge your little voyeurism kink again.”

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, my notes for the outline for this included “NO WAIT PEGGING MAKE IT PEGGING SOMEHOW” halfway through. ily persi. I hope you enjoy the belated treat.
> 
> edit, now that anon is off: I am radioactivesaltghoul on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/radioactivesaltghoul) and r_saltghoul on [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul).
> 
> if you liked this, there's [an entire collection of reylo pegging fics that i recommend you check out](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Pegging).


End file.
